With the proliferation of User Equipment (UE) equipped with one or more cellular modem(s), device-to-device (D2D) communication may become a feature for future network evolvement.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.